Of Puberty and Donuts
by Wulfster
Summary: Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Renji are eating donuts in Toshiro's Hitsugaya office, and Toshiro is going through puberty, hilarity insues


**Disclaimer: I Would Like To Own Bleach**

_Chapter 1 Contraband?_

Toshiro walked quietly down the hallway towards his office. As he reached the door, he heard several voices coming from inside. He opened it to find Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Renji seated around a small box.

"What's going on here?" Toshiro asked as he walked into the room.

"We were laughing and eating breakfast." Matsumoto said as she reached into the box and pulled out a chocolate donut. "Here have one." She said, handing it to him.

"No, you shouldn't be eating this junk. You are a shinigami, you should be working, not acting like young children." Toshiro said, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room was older than him.

"And you're above all this then?" Renji asked taking a bite out of a jelly filled donut.

"I may be young, but I'm mature enough to know that this is my office, not a cafeteria. So please leave, so that Matsumoto might actually get some work done." Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at Toshiro as he turned,

"I saw that." He said as he walked into his office.

"When did he become such an annoying little brat?" Renji asked as he stood up.

"He's always like that, I just don't pay attention to him anymore." Matsumoto said as she took a bite out of the chocolate donut. Hinamori laughed,

"He used to be a normal person, then he got all cold." She said looking at the door of his office.

"It's whatever hair gel he uses. I think it seeps into his brain and makes him meaner than he really is." Renji burst out laughing, spraying the room with chewed bits of dough.

"That was gross Renji." Matsumoto said as she watched the man clean up. Hinamori laughed some more,

"That was funny though, glad it wasn't my office." Matsumoto glared at Hinamori,

"Yeah well, tomorrow we'll eat in your office then." Hinamori shrugged and stood up.

"Speaking of my office, I have some work to get too, good bye." She said, with a wave she left. As she walked, she heard Renji get up and say good bye to Matsumoto and leave behind her. He walked past her and said good bye and she nodded as she walked.

'When did Shiro-san get so serious?' she asked herself as she reached her office. She shrugged and sat at her desk.

* * *

Toshiro sat at his desk and sighed.

'I would have loved to join them, but it's important for me to keep up a mature attitude. Seeing as how the only other young shinigami is Yachiru, and it's not like she portrays a mature mindset most of the time.' he thought as he mulled over the events from moments earlier. He sighed again and looked out the small window next to his desk. He watched as snow fell in the background. Winter had always brought him relaxation, but he had begun to feel different. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed like his body was changing, and it was annoying him. He shook his head, it must just be his imagination. He looked to his desk and started on the small pile of paperwork that was sitting there.

It was about three hours later in the day, when Toshiro realized he had finished all of the days work. He smiled slightly to himself and stood up. He glanced around his office, and decided to leave early since his work was complete. He got up and walked to the door, and heard Matsumoto snoring through the wood. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"Matsumoto!" He said loudly, causing the blonde shinigami to jump out of her seat.

"What do you want sir?" She asked slightly confused,

"I've finished my work for the day, I'm leaving."

"Does that mean I can go home too?" Matsumoto asked enthusiastically,

"No, finish your paperwork." Matsumoto frowned and sat back at the desk and started to work on the mountain of papers in front of her. He smiled to himself, it always brought him joy when he actually had Matsumoto working. He left the office and walked down to hall, never noticing the figure walking up behind him.

* * *

Hinamori had been dismissed by her new captain. He didn't work like Aizen, he was all regulation and structure, very boring. She hummed to herself as she walked down the hall, when she saw Toshiro walking ahead of her. She smiled to herself and decided to sneak up on him and see if she could scare him. She tiptoed behind him and pinched his butt to make him yelp, and yelp he did.

"AHHHH!" he said, his voice cracking in the process. Hinamori stood there, dumbstruck at what she just heard. Toshiro flushed and began to walk away faster. Hinamori quickly composed herself and ran after him,

"Wait Shiro-chan." Toshiro ignored her and began to run away. She just kept running, to the point were they were both going full speed through the halls fo the collective shinigami offices. Untill Toshiro ran head first in Byakuya…..


End file.
